Wood Not Fallen
by Idon'tKnowWhyButILikeIt
Summary: this is a Smut/Lemon story for a rare LoZ pairing Link X Deku Princess


This is a Smut/Lemon fanfiction for the Legend Of Zelda series. And it is of a pairing that I've seen a lot of art for, but not any stories, and that is Link X Deku Princess! Enjoy!

Wood Not Fallen

Link has just conquered Woodfall Temple, defeated Odolwa, freed the Giant, and returned the Princess thus proving the Monkey innocent. He does all this in his true Hylian form, he had considered to stay in his Deku from, but the world has only 3 days, and he needs the support of all 4 lands of Termina. The Deku King became surprisingly calm, the kingdom agreed that they will help any and all people escape, should they come to their land. All was good, Link had spoken to and put near everyone at ease… only one person left.

The palace was settling down, and the Deku Princess approached link. "Mr. Link! I wish to talk, please come with me" Link and the Deku Princess walked to the back of the palace, and the Princess continued to speak. "You've done so much, and helped so many of my people!" "the temple has been restored, my father is relieved, and even out butler got to feel like a father again, after racing you!" they reach the back room, and the princess turns to link. "You even got m Monkey friend freed!" Link smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "It was no problem!" the Princess squinted seductively. "On that, this is for Mr. Monkey for sending you to save me!" she kisses Link on the cheek, causing him to blush. "But the rest! Is all for you…!"

The Deku Princess releases her dress, leaving only her flower pedal like sleeves on. To Link's utter shock, she was incredibly curvy and supple! She stepped forward and Link wouldn't move, and quietly she said "Touch me Mr. Link!" Link's eyes twitch "wha-" Link slowly rose his arms to her breasts and grabbed them, they were surprisingly soft and he couldn't let go! As Link kept rubbing and squeezing, the Princess looked down at Link's pants and smirked! "You may not be in the form of a Deku anymore, but I can see you have quite a Big Stick!" She kneeled and pulls his pants down and grabs his shaft! This being too much for Link all at once, questions it. "Are you sure we know what we're doing?!" The Princess looks up with a cynical smile. "You don't understand Dekus do you?!" "I'm much older than a look!" "I know what I'm doing!" She begins sucking, and was such a shock to Link's system! "Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow…!" The Princess stops and giggles. "What!? You didn't think with a mouth like this that I Wouldn't be… Gifted!... did you?!" She went back to putting her Gift to good use on Link for the next few minutes! After a while Link put his hand on the back of her head, and suddenly the Princess stopped, pulled herself up and stared Link in the face… they knew what was gonna happen next! Before they could even adjust themselves the Princess slammed down on Link's member! The threw their heads back and began to breath heavily! The Princess began to bounce, and with what she was made of, and how she could move down there, it was indescribable in all the best way! She placed her hands on his shoulders and brought his head up and crashed his lips to hers, sucking again, practically pulling his tongue into her mouth!

They went at it for good hour! They broke the kiss, pressed their foreheads together, blushing and sweating, until they couldn't handle it anymore! Link looked at the Princess. "By the Gods! I…!" The Princess grabbed his face. "Do it!" "Don't even think about pulling out!" Link then blushed, gritted his teeth, and released all of his Seed into the Deku princess! They stared at each other smiling, and laid on their sides and drifted to sleep.

Just before Dawn of the 2nd day broke, Link awoke and approached the Palace door. "Oh Mr. Link!" Link turned to the Deku Princess laying seductively on her side. "I know you have to go and save the rest of Termina, and I won't stop you!" "But once you do, please come back!" "After such a heroic feet… you'll've earned an ever Greater reward!"

Link blushed, smiled, and rubbed the back of his head, and left the Palace just as his heat skipped a beat!

End!


End file.
